


Aller, juste un petit câlin...

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [24]
Category: Brave (2012), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: "-C'est qui qui as voulu qu'on baise jusqu'au aurores ?-Je ne baise pas, moi, je fais l'amour.-C'est ça. Je suis sur que si on mettait une vidéo de nous sur le net, les gens aurait un avis différent. Aller, juste un petit câlin."Et avant que ça en arrive là, eh bien... Il a fallut pas moins de dix ans.





	Aller, juste un petit câlin...

-Hey, t'as vu !  
-Ouais, trop flippant !  
-Je suis sûr que c'en ai un !  
-On va vérifier !  
Il se fit attraper, puis jeter à terre. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, puis l'irréparable se commit. Les cris, les coups, tout s'enchaîna sans qu'il ne comprenne rien. Sous l'émotion, pour sa survie, et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il explosa. Il se déchaîna. Il blessa ses adversaires avec une telle furie qu'aucun ne survit. Et quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il fuit. Il se mit à courir et ne s'arrêta pas avant un long moment. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque quelqu'un lui tendit la main, et l'aida.  
Malheureusement, c'était chose courante, par la situation actuelle. Le monde avait découvert il y a quelques années la présence de gens, parmi la population, qui étaient dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires. De capacités qui dépassaient l'entendement. Et si certains, parmi les gens qui en étaient dépourvus, avaient pris la nouvelle avec neutralité, la plus grande partie du monde se mit à craindre ces personnes aux habilitées si particulières. Des lois avaient été voté, puis abandonnées, au profil de nouvelles tout aussi restrictives. Le gouvernement avait finalement décidé de laisser ses ''mutants génétiques'' vivre en liberté, mais ils devaient soit s'adapter et se faire discret de sorte que personne ne découvre jamais qui ils étaient en réalité, soit vivre relut du monde, dans des camps rien que pour eux que l'état leur fournirait. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la sécurité de tout le monde, avait déclaré le Président. Et si certains mutant était plus que contrarié par cet état des choses, la plupart se pliaient aux lois, ils vivaient discrètement, étaient irréprochables en espérant qu'un jour, on ait moins peur d'eux.  
C'était sur cette pensée que Constantin Lunanoff, appelé bien souvent Lunar, ou Tsar Lunar, à cause de ses origines russes, avait décidé de créer son école. Il l'avait baptisé MoonClipper, en rapport avec le conte que lui racontait sa défunte mère tous les soirs avant de dormir. Il avait émigré aux États-Unis durant sa jeunesse, juste avant la destruction de son village natale par la guerre, et il avait enchaîné les jobs, parfois deux ou trois en même temps. Il avait passé les quatre-vingts années suivantes à travailler et avait amassé suffisamment d'argent pour vivre confortablement pendant un moment. Puis, quand le monde découvrit les siens, les gens qui, comme lui, avaient des habilitées particulières, il eut le projet de fonder cette école. Il passa trois autres décennies à la construire et quelques années de plus pour rechercher les gens qui avaient des capacités extraordinaires.  
Et ça avait marché au-delà de toutes ses attentes. Des mutants du pays entier, et parfois même de l'étranger venaient demander asile. Et ils étaient accueillis à bras ouverts. C'est comme ça que le jeune Jack Frost s'était retrouvé là. Trois ans avant, il avait été porté disparut, et sans les pouvoirs télépathiques de Sanderson, on ne l'aurait probablement jamais trouvé. Aster s'était porté volontaire pour aller le chercher et, ne voyant qu'une clairière avec un lac, il avait cru un instant que Sandy s'était trompé. Mais ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés pendant son inconscience et quand Aster comprit où il était, il mit un moment avant de briser toute la couche de glace. Il avait fait le plongeon le plus froid de sa vie pour le récupérer, et quand il le remonta à la surface, il fut étonné de voir que le gamin donnait encore des signes de vie. Il l'avait ramené à l'école, et Haroom, leur infirmier s'était occupé de lui. Deux jours plus tard, Jack s'était réveillé, complètement amnésique. Par chance, il avait encore son portefeuille, ce qui permit de retrouver son identité, et ses parents qui étaient morts d'inquiétude. Mais très vite, il s'avéra que les pouvoirs de Jack échappaient parfois à son contrôle, alors ses parents avaient décidé de le laisser à l'école. Et depuis deux ans, il avait plus ou moins le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs sur le gel. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Ses parents avaient plusieurs fois ramené des photos d'école, du chien et de la maison, mais rien ne revenait. Jack n'était pas vraiment triste, cependant. Il avait aujourd'hui une belle vie, il maîtrisait à peu près ses pouvoirs et à l'école ça se passait relativement bien. Il ignorait qui il avait bien pu être avant, mais il se disait qu'au final, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, ce qui comptait, c'était qui il était aujourd'hui.

Mais combien pouvait-il se tromper...

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.


End file.
